The Mysterious Sound
by AikoujOi
Summary: A blast comes through followed by a mysterious voice and Austria, Hungary, England and America wonder who made the sound. Rated T for England's swearing and America and Hungary ends up having to save the day Set in a non-Hetalia universe.
1. Chapter 1

Author Notes: This is an Hetalia story set in the universe of a non-Hetalia fic that someone in the TC chatroom wrote. All you guys have to know is that there a was blast that made all the humans immobile and Terri Clark sings a really,_ really_ high note.

"WHAT THE BLOODY....AMERICA YOU GIT!" England yelled. He already had a crazy day at the meeting they just got out of. Somehow Italy had made a pasta appear from thin air which prompt Germany to say the stupidest thing ever. It was a stupid thing to say after Italy spend the whole entire meeting berating everyone about the joys of pasta and such. England forgot what he said but he knew that as Germany said it, he and Austria made the the mistake of glaring at him and muttering, "pasty loving idiot." America on the other hand came with yet another stupid idea at which Russia called him a hamburger for brains idiot. So it was not just Italy who was berating, but America was berating everyone about the joy of hamburgers at the same time.

"ENGLAND! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO WITH YOUR DAMN MAGIC!" America yelled walking back towards the doors of the building in which their meeting was held. England was standing in front of them. All of the nations felt a blast as they were coming out, knocking a few of them back threw the hallways. The nations that weren't knocked out feared the worst and just stayed in the hallway. England didn't know why they were so scared but they all voted for England and America to check out what the hell the blast was and where it came from.

America had ran out the door and felt an eerily silence. So did England who just stayed outside the door. America saw some humans by but noticed something different, so he went closer. When he noticed that all of the humans around weren't moving, he immedialetly ran back suddenly creeped out. Thats when England yelled thinking it was America who caused all of this and vice-versa.

"ME?!? It was obvioulsy your fault you git! You-you..."

"How did I caused this? You probally said a spell earlier when you said you had to go to the bathroom!"

"I did no such thing and YOU KNOW IT!"

"...and how am I supposed to know that you telling the truth! You're the only damn nation that I know that does MAGIC SPELLS THAT DON'T EVEN WORK!"

England was about to say something else when they saw Hungary stomping angerly towards them with Austria behind her.

"SHUT UP YOU TWO BEFORE I USE MY FRYING PAN!" Shrieked Hungary as she walked up to the bickering blondes.

"Just where the bloody hell were you two?" England asked. Austria just blushed a little.

"If you must know we were "attacking each others vital regions" behind the building," she anwsered, doing air quotes with her hands. Austria just blushed even furthur while England looked at them both with disbelief that they would rather kiss then go to the meeting. America just looked at Hungary and said to England's chagrin,

"Wow, way to go Hungary!" both doing a high five.

"If you didn't know, we have a fucking problem!" England yelled, having his sanity tested to the limits on that day.

"Which is?" Hungary asked, all calm and collected.

"All the humans are immobile around here after a blast came through here." America said, taking over for England, "Did you felt the blast?"

"We did, we just figured it was the result of a spell England did." Hungary said, glancing at England.

"Just shut up woman," England said, to which he got a I'm-going-to-maim-you look from Austria. All four of them decided to walk through the scene that was before them. They saw all the humans stuck in walking positions, running, and even some that were amusing. They did however saw France groping one of them after walking for 20 minutes.

"Theres one human that doesn't seem to be affected the blast," America commented, pointed to the distant in front of him. During the walk they had come to the conclusion that the blast they felt earlier was the event that caused all of this. They just wasn't sure if it was just this area or if it was around the entire world. England squinted to get a better look of the human America saw.

"Wait a minute, you git, that isn't a human...thats....HUNGARY GET YOUR FRYING PAN!" England yelled behind him. Austria and Hungary were in their own little world. Hungary got startled at first but knew what England wanted her to do. Frying pan in hand, she ran past England and America at full speed towards France and wacked him hard over the head, knocking him to the ground. The rest caught up as Hungary turned around and said,

"That'll teach that pervert," Hungary holding the frying pan to her chest, a grin on her face. Just then a huge shrill, but beautiful voice fiiled the air. Hungary immedialety dropped her frying pan, dropped to her knees covering her ears. So did the other three nations, America let out a huge yell, clutching his eyes shut as hard as he can. England reduced to swearing saying that he's going stangle whoever making this noise. Austria just simply became tapped in a trance like state, "Wow, what a beautiful voice, wonder if she's an opera singer." The sound was so loud that anything made of glass were broken. This including America's and Austria's glasses, Austria simply didn't noticed while America let out a huge, "AAAAAHHHH! NOT TEXAS!" Their ears started to bleed and 10 minutes later it stopped. Hungary was the first to open her eyes,

"Did it stop?"

"Yes, honey it stopped," Austria now being back to normal, ran to Hungary's side.

"Aww man! My glasses are broken! Now I can't see a damn thing!" Complained America while England rolled his eyes.

"I have a half a mind to take Hungary's frying pan and whacking it on whoever bloody hell made that horrible noise!" England shouted.

"Hey don't you DARE..." Austria started, "...wait a minute I can't see anything!" Poor Austria was talking to a pole. England facepalmed at the sight.

"You're talking a pole you classical git!"

"Hey!" Austria turned to who he though was England but in fact it was America he was facing, America on the other hand though it was Italy.

"Oh hey Italy, didn't know you followed us," America said, cheerfully. England and Hungary had to admit that the sight and result of Austria and America with broken glasses were funny.

"Do you guys realized how funny you two are being without glasses?" Hungary asking, giggling. The both glassesless nations looked at Hungary, who was now standing.

"How well can you see?" England asked. He got a reply of, "not so well" from the two boys. All of the people around them started to move as they all walking back to the summit, England holding America's hand and Hungary holding Austria's.

(this was so fun to write, I think I might write some more chapter of this lol.)


	2. Hungary new rival

Author Notes: Wow I feel happy this story is making eveyone day lol, well one person said that but still yay! lol.

They were all walking down the sidewalk in silence though they were all wondering who was it that made that sound. They all decided it could've of been Belarus, cause otherwise it would've been more of a bloodcurling shriek.

"Couldn't been Ukraine, she has a high voice, but not that high," England said, loud enough for the others to hear.

"Hungary the only one I can think of that can sing the highest note out of us nations." America suggested.

"He's right, but as you know I was WITHERING in PAIN, not singing!." Hungary exaggerated. Austria laughed when she said that.

They decided to take a more rural route back so they won't attract attention, better to be safe than sorry. The scenery that surround them started to confused England a bit. He knows he been down this way lots of time before, even when America and Canada were young colonies, but this time something was different.

"Something different about this place?" England commented, Hungary just turned turned to him

"Really! How hard did that blast hit your head?"

"Hey shut it! I know my land well enough to know if something out of the ordinary!" They were somewhere outside London. They were walking for a half hour when Austria noticed he was feeling a little drowsy, America noticed it and held him up via the waist. Austria gave a nod of thanks and on they went. Soon they came to a field of exotic looking flowers,

"I defialety know that I NEVER seen these flowers before, and why the hell am I sleepy?"

"Probally from all the tea you drank old man!" America taunted from behind him.

"Shut up!"

"Oww, you're squeezing my hand to hard!" America yelped. They walked into the middle where they felt like they could take a nap, the route they were on was long and it was a very hot day. So they all layed down with America holding England and Austria holding Hungary. They all fell into a deep sleep.

It felt like days that they were asleep, America and Austria finally woked up. They both felt strangly more refreshed as they streched. They then heard the unmistakable sound of two girls fighting and the sound of England's snoring. Austria noticed that Hungary was gone and that she had taken the frying pan. America looked around for the source of the fighting and just pass where England was sleeping, to his right is where both he and Austria saw Hungary, wearing her famous beret, argueing when another girl they couldn't recognize. Somehow both of their glasses were fixed like new.

England woked up shouting, "WHOEVER FIGHTING HAD BETTER SHUT THE HELL UP! I'M TRYING TO SLEEP!" as Austria and America got to their feet. England had also felt refreshed he noticed. He took a look at the surroundings and noticed that it was different. He knew it was different.

"STUFF IT YOU OLD MAN!" the other girl shouted. She had dark hair, little darker than Austria's, and was a little taller than Hungary.

"HEY YOU SHUT UP!" Hungary yelled facing her. America just laughed at what the other women said.

"She called you like it is," America simply said, England glaring at him.

"How the hell did you four get here anyways!" They were shouting loud enough for the three other nations to hear them from where they were standin.

"I DON'T know! We fell asleep and here we are!"

"How am I suppose to believe you!"

"What if I connect your head with my frying pan!" Hungary held up her pan threateningly in the air

"Ooh, I'm scared, now GO BACK TO WHERE YOU CAME FROM!"

"Like we're supposed to know you bitch!"

"Did you just call me a bitch where you're the one?" Hungary gasped while the other boys knew what was going to happened.

"NOBODY CALLS ME A BITCH AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!" She then started chasing the other young girl, holding her frying pan in the air. They went into the surrounding woods.

"Come on lets go catch them before they kill each other," England said. The other two nodded as they followed Hungary. After 5 minutes of running, they found Hungary running aimlessly. She stopped when she noticed the boys,

"She vanished into thin air and kept reappearing everywhere,"

"Try and catch me!" They all heard the voice and looked around for the source. The voice was now laughing.

"Grrr," Hungary snarled before running off screaming,

"I'm going to hurt you once I got my hands on you!" Hungary screamed looking around for the strange girl. She started to take off, but America wisely stopped her by propping her up onto his shoulder, holding her with his left arm.

"PUT ME DOWN ALFRED!" Shrieked Hungary

"Not until you calm down," England said. Hungary simply just went, "Hmpf,"

"Now, wait you said she actually vanished into thin air as in teleportation?" Austria asked.

"Yeah," Hungary said, in a calm voice.

"But thats impossible...I mean..."

"Actually with magic you can," England interjected

"Lord know how many times you used it on me!" America said. England just gave him a smirk.

"So what do we do for the time being?" Hungary asked

"Explore a bit I guess then find a way to get back. Do you know about this land, after all you're the magic expert England?" Austria asked,

"Yeah I am, only thing is I never been in much less_ heard_ of this place," England said, "I'm sorry,"

"Its ok, maybe some of those so called fairies can help you," America commented, Austria laughed while England glared at him.

So off they went, deeper and deeper into the forest. England noticed that it had a magical feel to it while Austria was whistling a tune. Hungary was still on America's back when she mentioned that she felt like she was being watch. The others agree and kept a lookout just in case they ran into any bad guys. The sky in the world that they were in was a beautiful blue and and the animals sisn't seem to bother them. They soon came upon a beach which meant that they were either on an island or on the coast of a big landmass. America put Hungary down as he looked around. They felt someone was getting closer and then,

"There they are mom, the trespassers I was telling you about!" The strange girl appear again only now a taller women was besides her, You'll expect her to be wearing a dress or something, but was simplu clad in a purple shirt and jeans with a black sleeveless jacket that went down to just below her knees and both sides were attached at where her beasts were. Hungary didn't agree to what she just heard as she turned around,

"Trespassers? We don't even know where we ARE you crazy girl..." She started to run but was quickly restrained by America and Austria. Hungary was failing at her attemps to get out. It just made the two boys hold harder. England step in front of them.

"Hello, I'm speaking on behalf of my little group," he looked back to see Hungary still struggling to get out then he turned back to the taller women, "England, but you can call me Arthur. The girl behind me is Hungary or Elizabeta, the blonde is America or Alfred and the other boy is Austria or Rodriech," The nations were use to being called by the country name as everyone in the world knew about them.

"Hello, I am Terri, the queen of this world which you guys are in,"

"Oh I see, umm you see I can see fairies and such and thus can go into magic worlds, but I'm sorry but I haven't heard of this place, Queen Terri," England proceeded to go down on one leg while America was muttering,

"England you don't have to act like a..."

"Shut it you idiot!" Austria whispered. It was enough, unfortunalety for poor America and Austria, to make Terri stare at the two boys,

"Umm, uhh, you look familar?" America commented

"I should, my side job is being a country singer on Earth."

"Oh ok."

"England, you said that you never heard of this place, well thats easy, this is a magical world in another _dimension_," Terri said, looking down on England as he was staring at her.

So may I ask how you guys found out about this place?" Terri asked. Hungary opened her mouth to speak, but Austria's hand covered her mouth preventing her from getting them into potential trouble.

"Nobody from Earth was suppose to know about this place, not even Nations," she continued. England just cleared his throat.

"Right, umm honestly we don't know. There was a blast, then everybody was immobile, except for us for some reason than we heard a voice so high it broked Austria's and America's glasses, walked, fell asleep and here we are." There was a paused before the girl by Terri's side spoke up.

"Right, prove it! and btw the names Victoria," she said in a sarcastic tone. Hungary stuggled even more after America put his free hand over Austria, helping him to stop Hungary from saying anything stupid. Right now they do not want to be known as the former countries of Austria, Hungary, America and England.

"Cut it out, let me deal with this," Terri said to her daughter.

"England, um may I call you four by your human name?" Terri asked as all of them nodded yes.

"Arthur, is what you're saying true?

"Of course it is," Arthur said. Terri then stare at him, her eyes suddenly glowing purple. The three countries gasped as their eyes widen.

"Omg, shes an alien Rodriech," Alfred whispered behind Hungary's head.

"Just shut it and watch what you're saying,"

"I'm not saying anything Roddy!"

"Shhh!

Terri's eyes went back to normal and England continue staring, wondering what the heck happened.

"I read your mind, you're telling the truth," England stood up as Terri stared at Hungary, who was now free from the clutches of Al and Rodriech.

"Just watch what you say to my daughter." Terri simply said, before turning her back on them and telling them to follow her and Victoria. Elizabeta was a little shaken after Terri said that.

"We're all doomed," Hungary just said, Terri and her duaghter were far up ahead enough so they didn't here the three boys and one girl walking behind.

"We're not if you just watch your mouth and your actions _Eliza!"_

"Shut it fairy boy!" Hungary retorted.

"Sweetie please, I don't want to get killed," Rodriech said towards Hungary, "Yeah, that would be un-awesome," America added.

"Fine, but if she's tries anything, she better watch out," She said, finally giving in to the boys pleads, but knowing Hungary, its going to be really tough for her.


	3. We have to save the day, wait what?

I edited this chapter and fixed some spelling mistakes and I'm going to finish this story.

They were walking down the beach in silence, following Terri and Victoria. Actually that was only wishful thinking on England's part cause in reality, Victoria kept turning around, giving them a mistrustful look like if one of them was going to charge at any minute, Hungary kept mouthing, "I am going to kill you," and other obscene language every time she turned around and Alfred and Roderich were watching Elizabetha, ready to restrain her if the need arises. Soon the two women up ahead and waited for the others to catch up. There was a small path leading out of the beach they had been walking on for the past 20 minutes.

"Here is where I must leave unfortunately, I got some business to take care off, so therefore my daughter will lead you to the house," and with that Terri turned and immediately disappeared in a flash of purple light as Hungary yelled,

"WHAT! YOU'RE HAVING THIS B-mmhpf..." England covered her mouth as fast as he could and finished for her, "she meant to say we'll gladly follow your daughter," Terri completely left a second afterwards and England put his hand down,

Victoria turned around to face the three countries and one fuming country, "I don't care what my mom said earlier, I don't trust you." With that she started down the path, Hungary yelled towards her,

"GOOD, cause I DON'T TRUST YOU EITHER YOU MORON!"

"Watch your mouth young lady; I want to get back home in one piece!" England scolded Hungary as they all started walking after her.

"Man, I'm hungry," Austria said, about 15 minutes into the hike, "Maybe I'll..." Poor Roddy was cut off by Hungary

"HEY! You're gonna share that shit you have with us?" She yelled at the leader, who turned around and walked backwards

"No, wasn't planning to!" She turned around with a smug look on her face.

"Why you little," She started to run with frying pan in hand, screaming, but was stopped by America grabbing the back of her outfit and pulling her back,

"Here some hamburgers," He gave them hamburgers and ate them. They walked some more until they came to a field with a huge (and I mean huge) mansion in the middle. It was nothing like anything they seen back on Earth. Hungary noticed that Victoria disappeared only to have a taller man, with dark brown, short hair. He was dressed in a business suit, looking more pissed than happy to see the four visitors.

"You must be the intru..." He was cut off by a fuming Hungary

"DON'T YOU START THAT TRESPASSING STUFF WITH ME!" Hungary had stepped forward, holding her frying pan in the air, "I'M NOT AFRAID TO USE MY FRYING PAN!" She screamed, practically at the man's face. England just put his head down while America whispered to Austria

"We're going to get killed aren't we?" Austria just told him to be quiet.

"Then what do you call my sister finding you four...four idiots in a field sleeping?" The man, known has Rudy yelled at her face.

"You guys are breaking an intergalactic law by coming here and you must be punished!" He added.

"IDIOTS!" How DARE you call us that! Besides we didn't even know this _crappy_ land existed!"

"Crappy, you call the land of Teria crappy!"

"Teria? That is SUCH an ORIGINAL name! England's cooking can come up with a better name than that! Hungary said, as England was now hiding behind Austria in embarrassment. Now Rudy was getting pissed off as Hungary noticed a small ball of energy forming in his hand. He shot the ball toward Hungary, who expertly deflected it with the back of her pan,

"Now turn around and go back to where you came from!" Rudy yelled

"WE DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW TO GET BACK YOU NEUROTIC ASSHOLE!" She then threw down her frying pan on his forehead with a loud whack, knocking him out cold.

"Elizabeta, what the hell! Now we're going to get killed by those aliens," America said, little worried about the powers they might possessed.

"Oh shut it you pathetic wimp!" Hungary then purposely walked on top of Rudy's "vital regions" and walked towards the house with her pan over her right shoulder. The boys followed her, Austria running to her side,

"Hungary, I though you said you were going to watch yourself?"

"Hey, I DIDN'T promise...!" They walked the rest of the way until they were stopped, unexpectedly, by an angry pissed off Terri. She was in front of a barrier that was now visible surrounding the house and the property.

"Oh! I'm sorry Austria, didn't mean to snap at you, just..." Hungary added, noticing her mistake,

"It's ok, sweetie-pie. I don't like how Victoria was towards you. Don't worry I'll protect you." Replied Austria, holding her hand.

"Thanks and I won't let anyone hurt you either Roddy," Hungary being the only one that can call him Roddy. They both steal a quick kiss before walking down the path. They were behind America and England by a few feet now.

"Rudy told me that he was knocked out by a frying pan when he greeted you and tried to help you four, which one of you did that?" She asked, sternly looking at the four. Hungary just gulped hiding her frying pan behind her back. She couldn't think of a believable lie so she told the truth,

"Uhh. I did," now sounding like America did when he was young and he had broken one of England's rules after being caught doing so.

"Ok. You shall NOT pass, however..."

"WHAT! THAT LYING MOTHER..." America held her back to him by one arm around her waist and the other on her mouth. She was yet again struggling to get out.

"You two go ahead, I'll stay with her," Alfred said to Roderich and Arthur, struggling to hold Hungary.

"Wait, you go ahead and I'll stay with Hungary," Austria ran up to America who put his hand, covering her mouth down.

"No you go ahead honey," Hungary said

"But I wanted to protect you,"

"Sweetie, I can take care of myself and America can help me if I need it,"

"Well ok but before I leave quick kiss?" Austria and Hungary kissed. By Now America had put down his other arm.

"Be careful and wait..."

"Don't worry, we'll see each other."

"See you later Al." Arthur intervened

"See ya,"

"Ok. Come with me boys." Terri turned around and walked into the energy filled barrier followed by Austria and England. After they passed the barrier along with the house disappeared leaving a huge field of green before the two left behind.

"Those BASTARDS! I don't TRUST ANY OF THEM!" Hungary yelled, "Besides I didn't do it on purpose," She was facing Alfred

"Uhh you kinda did,"

"Nobody asked you!" Hungary turned back towards the forest with America following her. They walked into the forest for a while before stopping to rest. Hungary was taking her anger out on the poor small defenseless animals in the forest,

"Take that...*whack*...*wham*...AND THAT...*wham*" After 20 minutes of hearing that, America heard her walking back, still a little pissed.

"THAT NEUROTIC BITCH VICTORIA!"

"Calm down,"

"And that dickwad, Rudy,"

"You think Terri could hear us?"

"You watch to many damn sci-fi shows you idiot!" Hungary sat down on the log next to America.

"Hey hey, I remember you liking Battlestar Galactica.

"Oh yeah, you're right, but still."

"This vibe around this whole place, I DON'T LIKE IT!" Hungary screamed after a few minutes

"Ok ok, calm down Elizabeta, I doubt nothing bad is going to happened and England and Austria will be alright...uhh I hope,"

"It's not Terri, it her two damn, "I'm so perfect" kids I'm worried about,"

"Oh I see," The two countries sat on the long for quite some time, the sky were getting darker and America suggested finding somewhere to camp. They settle on a spot after walking a bit into the area where they saw the huge mansion. America took off his bomber jacket and lay it down on the grass to use as a pillow. America laid down face up and Hungary was sitting next to him on his left.

"The stars are pretty in this world though," America commented

"Yeah they are. Wait how they hell England and Austria is going to find us?" Hungary asked now a little worried. America just shrugged.

"I want to ask you something Al?

"Shoot,"

"Did you get sort of a bad feeling around Victoria or Rudy or am I the only one?"

"Now that you mentioned it, I got a feeling that something not right, can't place it though. Rudy damn lied that I know." The two looked at the sky for a while before eating some hamburgers again. Sometime in the night, America woke up,

"Ack," He shot up, waking up Hungary in the process.

"Great, I can't get back to sleep now. I'm going to be grumpy all day thanks to you!"

"Is that how you're usually are?" Hungary replied with a whack to his shoulder,

"Oww. I just woke up from a dream."

"About eating hamburgers?"

"No. It was like a voice was calling for help in my dream and it sounded like Terri's. It was like she was giving me a warning and I was in it."

"Oh. I KNEW it!" Hungary's face getting angry, "Victoria! That bitch!

"Wait; let's not jump to conclusions..."

"DID YOU NOTICE THAT TERRI LOOKS HAPPY TO SEE VISITER'S AKA US?

"Oh," America was taken aback a few feet.

"WHILE HER TWO KIDS KEPT CALLING US TRESPASSERS! Hell they looked like they wanted to KILL us!"

"You can tell all that by looking at their face and body action,"

"I had practice. Prussia.

"Oh, but what about when we saw Terri for the second time?" America asked.

"Do YOU..." Hungary took a deep breath to calm down, "Sorry, trying to calm myself down. It was her eyes; she didn't read my mind to find out what really happened with Rudy. The first time I saw, her eyes were a deep purple. The second time it was a deep red."

"Oh, the really subtle things huh?"

"Yeah." They fell asleep and they woke up at the crack of dawn, America put on his jacket and they walked forward into the surrounding forest for a while until another man walked up. He looked different, he was little taller than America and his hair was like Germany's only it was black.

"Now THINK CAREFULLY about what you're going to say!" Hungary warned, frying pan in one hand.

"Oh I see you met my kids already. Don't worry I actually was hoping to see some outsiders." The man said.

"You were? That's a first," Now Hungary was confused, along with America. She lowered the pan down.

"I want to stop this early, you see I actually was the one that send you four here." The man looked around, "Where's the other two?"

"In a mansion sir." America answered.

"Oh great. You see while you two and the others were walking down the road, I saw Victoria and Rudy spiked Terri's drink with a mind control potion. There's good news and bad, you can still save Terri, England and Austria before the mind control potion completely take over her mind. Bad news is that you have only 5 days to do it and one of you have to sing the same note Terri did at close range to break the hold."

"Isn't that what we heard a couple days ago back in London? And by England and Austria you mean...?"

"Victoria most likely spiked their drinks as well by now."

"Oh, now I DEFIALETY can't wait to get my hands on those two damn..."

"Hungary please..." America said turning to her in a pleading voice. The man continued, "That was Terri you heard back there, it was to get rid of an alien disease. In fact it was Rudy and Victoria who brought the virus down here, but it wasn't meant for humans, the targets were you guys, the nations!"

America and Hungary both gasped, "Terri is usually really smart, in fact one of the smartest, but was too naive to think her kids would do something like this and they both knew it. So when the virus accidently got out into the world, they just lied and said it was already on the planet. I repeatedly told her to read their minds but she said no there's no reason too. Now look where it got her."

"Why us?" Hungary asked,

"They figured they should be the one whose should rule the world. Simply put, we all have a lot more power than you guys and Terri has the strongest magical abilities out of all us. She is the nicest, most out-going out of all of us. She likes to make all kinds of friends. Now after what happened, they decided to just gain total mind control and with even one nation under their control, they could order the nation to give them complete control of the planet with the other nations none the wiser. Oh and when you go up against her kids they'll be most likely be controlling via telepathy Terri as well as your two friends and she has most of the life energy based abilities like flying, lifting stuff up and she can turn invisible too. She can stop time and you immobile."

"I don't want to hurt my Austria," Hungary gasped

"Oh, are you going to help us?" America asked.

"Unfortunately I can't. I'm afraid Victoria, with her power of life energy seeking power will see me. I'm going to leave this to you two." He then leapt into the tree like a ninja from Naruto.

"WAIT! WHATS YOUR NAME?" Hungary yelled, she got no answer.

"Wait, we still don't know about Terri and Victoria," yelled America at the same time as Hungary.

"AAAHHHH GREAT! Just GREAT!" Hungary started screaming, "I KNEW there was something about that bitch and her fucking lying bastard of a brother, ARRRG" Hungary whammed her frying pan into the side of a nearby tree causing a nice size hole in the branch.

"Hey, I didn't expect this either ok," America said watching Hungary.

"HOW THE HELL ARE WE SUPPOSED TO GO UP PEOPLE WITH THE POWER TO ANNIHILATE US AND POSSIBLE THE EARTH ITSELF!"

"Hey, we'll figure out something ok! You have to sing the same note Terri did and boom we're home free."

"You forgot, we have to BE PRACTICALLY IN THE SAME AREA AS THEM!" Hungary yelled, "...and we don't even know what Rudy's capable of besides those energy balls."

"We don't even know where they are," America added. Just then they both noticed a small paper which looked like a set of directions to defeat Victoria and Rudy and to where they were at.

"He must've dropped this," Hungary noticed, picking it up. She handed it to America who looked at it.

"It says down here that we're going to need magic to help us,"

"Now how the fucking hell are we suppose to get any magic?"

I don't know. Clime on my back and we jump through the trees like that man did," America said to a stunned Hungary,

"WHAT? You don't even have any super.....Oh wait, you do have super strength." Hungary now realizing what America wanted to do. She got his back and America climbed up the tree onto a sturdy branch.

"You're ready?" America asked.

"Yeah, little nervous but yeah," came the reply. America then took a flying jump onto a branch that that was on a couple of trees down and started leaping through the forest at a high speed. Hungary was actually enjoying this. About 20 minutes in, Hungary has calm down and they were both wondering about the same thing,

"How are we going to find out about Terri and Victoria?" Elizabeta asked, "Let me see the paper," America handed her the paper from one of the side pockets. She looks on the back which had writing on it.

"There's some writing back here." America then stopped on the next branch. Hungary stepped onto the branch and America looked at it. He began reading,

"It says here that Victoria is the oldest kid out of two. She tends to think anybody without powers is not good enough for her and she's power-hungry. She is the strongest in combat," America started,

"Does it say about any powers?" The girl nation asked

"She has the power to throw what she calls aura spears hey; she ripped off Lucario's..."

"Just keep reading."

"Right, where was I oh, can teleport and can find enemies by their life energy, along with the other powers we saw. Rudy is like his sister only he more just receives orders from his sister. He the brawn of the two and has the same abilities except he shoots out electricity based balls and has super strength and they both can turn invisible. Oh crap how are going to beat them now!"

"You have your super strength," Hungary told America. He just said that it probably nothing in comparison.


End file.
